


Stan Is A Lovesick Puppy

by PeachKniight



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachKniight/pseuds/PeachKniight
Summary: Kenny shook him once more, snapping him out of his derailing thoughts. He looked so freaked out, it made Kenny's chest ache.Damn, this boy wasgonefor that feisty redhead.When Stan shows up at Kenny's window at 4am, he's less than pleased. Even so, he lets him in and listens, assuming it must be pretty damn serious.Turns out he just realized he's head over heels for Kyle. Huh.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 21





	Stan Is A Lovesick Puppy

_"Kenny!"_  
The blond groaned, rolling over in his bed. His hand slipped out from under the covers, feeling around for his phone. Grabbing the ancient brick he called a cellphone, he peeled his tired eyes open to check the time.  
3:47a.m.  
Way too fucking early for whatever was outside his window.

 _"Come on, Ken! Answer me, ya fucknugget!"_ The yelling was punctuated with sharp raps on his window, each knock like knives in his ears.  
"Fuckin' hell, Stan, gimme a minute!" His voice was hoarse, the scratch in his throat making him grunt. He sat up, running his hand through his ratty hair. Grabbing the nearest article of clothing he could find, he slipped the sweatpants on and trudged over to the window. Yanking it open roughly, he scowled at the dark-haired boy waiting for him outside.  
“You got any idea what fuckin’ time it is, Marsh? The hell ya need at this hour?” He was whisper-yelling, an art he had perfected long ago, what with his friends showing up at any time and his parents always being just on the verge of throwing shit at whoever made their presence known. Yelling at people for being dumb wasn’t easy when you didn’t wanna get in trouble for it.

“Okay, yes, I know, I hear you, but dude I _really_ need to talk to someone about this. It’s important.” Stan, bless his heart, was whispering now, evidently having noticed Kenny attempting to keep quiet. Kenny sighed, checked the immediate area, then stepped back and gestured for Stan to come in. “Fuck, thank you. It’s cold as balls out here, dude.” He climbed inside, scrambling to catch himself when he almost fell.  
“Alright, dingus. Talk to me.” Kenny fell back onto his bed, landing with a solid _fwump._ When he got no response from Stan, he looked back toward him, only to pause. Was he fucking blushing? What the fresh hell?  
“Shit, dude. You look like you ate a damn ghost pepper. The hell?”  
“That’s–!” He fumbled, waving his hands in the air like some kind of cartoon character. Jesus christ.  
“Okay, Stanley, I’m gonna have to ask you to sit the fuck down before you hurt yourself. Take some deep breaths, big guy.”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Roger.”

Despite his complaint, Stan took the advice and sat down, cross-legged on the foot of Kennys bed. After a few deep, slow breaths, he nodded.  
“Okay, um. So, listen… I, uh. Fuck.” He ran a hand through his hair, knocking his hat off and onto the mattress.  
He didn’t even seem to notice.  
“Okay, Kenny, seriously. I don’t even know how to say this because it’s really fucking weird to me and it’s really stressing me out and I think I might be going crazy because holy shit this might be the weirdest thing I’ve ever felt or noticed and–!”  
“Woah, woah, woah!” Kenny sat up, reaching out and grabbing Stan by the shoulders, shaking him gently. “Stan, my guy, my dude, my bro. Slow down.”  
“But–”  
“No, no. Slow down. Breathe. What the hell has you so freaked out?”  
“... Remember how I told you I realized I'm bi, a couple months ago?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Remember how you asked me if there was a guy who made me realize? And I said maybe?”  
“... Yeah?”  
“Um, okay, so, that guy? It was Kyle.”  
“Oh.”  
“But I thought it was just, like, sexual attraction? Like I thought he was hot, yeah, but I wouldn’t wanna date him. Except tonight I realized I do. Because I may or may not have started thinking about taking him on dates and holding his hand and cuddling with him and shit. Like, I wanna kiss him, but not sexually. I just wanna give him soft kisses on the lips and face and shit. Just–”  
“Woooah okay, dude, I get the idea! No need to go into detail on your cute romantic fantasies about Kyle with me, Stan. I’m good, I get it.”  
“Right, sorry. Fuck. I just… I don’t know what to _do,_ Ken. He’s my best friend. Dating him would make everything weird, and what if we broke up? I’d lose him forever! I couldn’t live with that!”  
“Stan–”  
“Last time I thought I lost him, when he moved away when we were kids? That fucking wrecked me. And that was _before_ I loved him! I can’t imagine losing him now, Kenny. It would– I would–!”

Kenny shook him once more, snapping him out of his derailing thoughts. He looked so freaked out, it made Kenny's chest ache.  
Damn, this boy was _gone_ for that feisty redhead.  
“Okay, Stan, you gotta calm the fuck down. It’s all gonna be okay, dude. You know Ky would never leave you forever, don’tcha?”  
“But, Ken, what if he _does?”_  
“He’s still friends with Bebe, isn’t he? And Token?”  
“... Yeah.”  
“And he dated and broke up with both of them, right?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, he did.”  
“So why on earth do you think he would leave you, of all people, if you broke up?”  
“Uh– I don’t– Fuck.”  
“Besides, that all relies on the idea that you would break up in the first place, dude! You haven’t even asked him out yet, and you’re already panicking about breaking up!”  
“Fuuuck, you’re right. Shit. Goddammit.”  
“You get way too in your own head, y’know that? Damn, dude. Just ask his cute ass out tomorrow.”  
“Wh– Wait, woah, dude. That’s kinda quick, don’t you think?”  
“... You have literally known each other your entire lives. You’ve probably been crushing on him for months now. You know he’s pan, and you know you’re bi. Just ask him out already. Everyone thinks you’re fucking on the side anyway, bro.”  
“They do _not.”_  
“Oh, they do. They really, really do.”  
“Ugh.”

Kenny's hands dropped from Stans shoulders, falling into the blonds lap. They both remained silent for a long time, listening to the crickets outside the window, and the gentle hum of the world around them. While Stan pondered his options, chewing on his bottom lip, Kenny smiled. It was kinda cute, wasn’t it? Two of his best friends falling in love. He considered telling Stan what he knew, what Kyle had told him just a week ago - about him having his own epiphany about his relationship with Stan.  
…  
Nah. Let ‘em tell each other.  
They’ll get there. 

“Hey, Kenny?”  
“Yeah, dude?”  
“Thanks for letting me in. And sorry for waking you up, dude. I know it’s late and you have work tomorrow, I just… I couldn’t figure this shit out on my own. It was gonna drive me crazy all night if I didn’t tell someone about it, get my thoughts out there, you know?” Stan said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Yeah, I hear you. It’s all good, you know that.” A gentle punch to the shoulder was met with a soft ‘hey’ and a laugh.  
“I’m… really glad you’re so open to talk to, Kenny. Seriously. If you ever need anything, I’m here for you, dude.”  
“Awh, that’s so gay of you, Stanley. Thank you.”  
“Oh fuck you, McCormick. You’re literally the gayest out of all of us.”  
“Isn’t that just proof that I would know best, though? I, being the gayest, am the most likely to notice when something is very and truly gay.”  
“... You got me there, dude.”  
“Hell yeah I do. Now!” He clapped his hands back onto Stan's shoulders, wiggling his eyebrows. “Either tell me allllll about your plan to get with Ky, or go home and get some sleep.”  
“Uh– Goodnight! See you tomorrow?” He asked.  
“Probably. G’night, you fuckin’ nerd-in-love.”  
“Dude, c’mon.”  
“Get out of my house.”  
“Fine, fine!”

With that, Stan gave Kenny a hug, squeezing him extra tight in thanks, then climbed back out the window. Kenny watched as he trotted down the street, hands buried in his pockets and shoulders hunched against the cold. Once he was out of sight, the blond pulled his window shut, dropped back onto the mattress, and rolled onto his side. Snuggling back up under the covers, he found himself grinning.  
Tomorrow was gonna be fuckin’ amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mainly writing this to get used to writing Stan, but also bc I just wanted to write a rlly simple lil "dumb teens in love" fic, y'know?


End file.
